Dinner Suprises!
by Teal Trouble
Summary: Hermione is depressed and has been seperated from her friends for the past few weeks. What happens when she and her family go to dinner? Slightly AU. Fred is still alive and Hermione has a younger sister.


Hi everyone! Ok this is a story i had in my head for ages and it is also my 1st story in a few years and hopefully this will get me back into writing more. Hope you enjoy!

The weather was horrendous. A massive thunderstorm had passed about half an hour ago. Hermione Granger had been so depressed lately, mainly because she hadn't heard from Ron, Harry or Ginny in weeks. They had been warned about a possible death eater attack on the trio and they had to be separated. It had been one year and 5 months since the trio had destroyed Voldemort and most of his followers but there were still the remaining loyal followers, who after his death still try to take revenge on the ones who were responsible for his downfall.

Hermione was sat in her parents car, her little 5 year old sister sat next to her in the back. She sat staring miserably, head resting on her hands against the window hypnotized by the pouring rain hitting the window and road. After 15 minutes of Hermione staring out of the window, tuning out the muggle radio and her sisters off-key singing, they approached the old, wooden, candle lit restaurant. The family entered and took a seat reading the delicious menu with interest.

"Cheer up Mya! Hermione snapped out of her trance to see the 5 year old sat across the table, looking at her with her big brown eyes.

"She looks just like you when she does that. Hermione, Ellie what do you want to drink?"

"Coke please daddy"

"Mya?"

"oh...erm i'll have the same please"

Both of her parents stood up and went to the bar to order their drinks. Ellie was telling another story about her time at school.

_She doesn't know how much danger she is in. It's all my fault!_

"Mya?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

"Over there look" She pointed out to the bar not to far away where her parents were stood with their drinks handing over the money to the waitress when something caught her eye. Coming through the door opposite the bar, a group of about 10 people can wandering in.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione breathed. Her eyes wide with shock. Ellie looked back and forth from Hermione to the group with concern. Hermione got up and ran towards the group of 9 red-heads and 1 pregnant blonde. she spotted him nearest the back.

She ran as fast as she could and what should have been only a few seconds felt like minutes before she got there. He looked up. Surprise written all over his face, followed by a massive lopsided grin. She jumped into his arms and he held her tightly as if his life depended on it. Her arms attached still around his neck and foreheads pressed together, she breathed

"Hey Ron"

"Hey Mione...You have no idea how much i have missed you!" They stayed in that position a little while longer until...

"Ron! Let me hug her!" Ron reluctantly put her down and Ginny tackled her into a massive hug. Mr & Mrs Granger and Mr & Mrs Weasley shared a knowing look while the other Weasley's just looked over the love-stuck teens and their younger sister.

Ellie appeared at her mother's side and whispered urgently over and over again

"Mummy who is that?" Pointing at Ron.

"Why dont you join us Molly" Mrs Granger asked.

"We'd love to wouldn't we Arthur. come on kids." Bill maneuvered an 8 month's pregnant Fleur to the table next to the Granger's followed by Percy who took a seat next to Bill. The twins shortly followed and were chatting quietly amongst themselves while smirking. Ginny skipped happily along holding Hermione's hand and pulling her along. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand with her other and dragged him along with them. Molly started passing out the menu's. Ron and Hermione shared a menu while Ginny was talking to Ellie.

"So how are you Mione?"

"I'm a lot better now i have seen you...and Ginny and everyone" she blushed and giggled. They all gave their orders to their parents and then both sat staring into each others eyes, mesmerized by them. Everyone stopped what they were doing, going silent and watched Ron and Hermione stare contently at each other. Even Ellie was. She Hadn't seen her sister smile for months. Now it would be impossible to wipe the smile off her face.

---

Well there you go! Please review and if you want me 2 carry it on! Love you all!


End file.
